


The Captain's Sister

by tdgal1



Series: Captain Oliver Queen [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bratva Oliver Queen, Counseling, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Past Character Death, Thea Queen POV, Thea dealing with her actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Thea Queen ordered the kill on Laurel Lance to save her sister in law.  How did she cope with a Bratva ordered kill?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I keep my word. I told you I would do a follow up on how Thea coped with the Laurel kill and how the family is doing and here it is. Just a little short follow-up. Hope you like it.
> 
> tumblr and twitter tdgal1

Thea Queen was sitting in her counselor’s office. Both Oliver and Felicity were adamant she needed to talk to someone about the Laurel situation. Thea loved her brother and sister in law so she agreed. Bratva counselor, Cisco Ramon. Cisco was concerned that Thea was pushing her feelings of guilt down but Thea denied that repeatedly. 

“Thea, how are you feeling””

“Don’t you mean ‘Thea, do you feel bad for getting rid of that snake, Laurel Lance’”

“Okay, Thea how do you feel about it?”

“Cisco, I feel bad about ordering someone to kill but I think of Laurel like a venomous snake. If a snake was about to poison my niece or nephew, I would kill it without a thought. Laurel was that snake. She planned on killing my sister in law, whom I love like a sister. Felicity is the reason I got my brother back. Before her, he had turned into a cold, unfeeling mess. She brought him back to me. I would do anything for her.”

“You could have let Oliver take care of it, couldn’t you?”

“No, Ollie wanted to but he knew Felicity would be upset if he did. Ollie wanted Felicity to love him so badly and that would have been another stumbling block to their marriage. They already had enough of those. He was in a tough spot. Felicity wouldn’t hurt Laurel. Felicity is too full of light for that. Laurel fed on the fact that she was getting away with this. My sister in law would be dead right now if I hadn’t done it. Felicity or Laurel – nope, no choice there. I would order her dead again if it saved Felicity. Hell, I would kill her myself. I have to admit I am glad I did not have to but I would have.”

“No remorse? Thea, you are not a killer so it is hard for everyone to believe you are okay with this.”

“Cisco, I am going to go home soon. I will walk into a home that used to be a cold house. Dinner will be a fun affair where it used to be horrible with silence and brooding. Felicity will talk us into having a movie night where we will all go into the media room with pillows, blankets, drinks and snacks and watch a movie, probably a DC movie that Felicity likes, and laugh. This would not be possible if Laurel lived. She was obsessed with being a Captain’s wife. Her plan was to have Felicity killed so Ollie would marry her. What a nauseating thought. The scene I described would be Laurel being hateful, Ollie becoming colder and colder and the house becoming more of a tomb than it was, except when Laurel was entertaining and pretending to be a human being. No, the world is a much better place without her. I did mankind a huge favor.”

“Okay, same time next week?”

“Yup.”

 

 

Oliver knew something was up. Felicity was not very good at hiding things from him. She seemed very excited the last few days but he would wait for her to pump her fist and tell him whatever she had planned. Maybe another trip for them out of town. The last one she blindfolded him, they took off on the jet to a private exclusive resort where they had a private beach. Just thinking about Felicity in that little bikini was making him hard. Running up the stairs two at a time, he opened the door to their room. Felicity was on the computer smiling but she quickly closed the window when he came in.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be running a company or being a big bad Bratva Captain right about now?” she teased him as he pulled her to her feet.

“I was but then I had a sudden vision of a beautiful woman in a very small bikini and that made me forget everything else.”

“Who is this woman and does she know you are married?”

“Yes, she knows but she wants me so much she ignores it. I guess I am pretty remarkable, huh?” 

“I’m not sure. You might just have to show me.”

Pulling her down on the bed, he kisses her passionately. Soon clothes are flying in every direction and the heat is building. When Oliver looks down at her darkened blue eyes, he feels his chest tighten. How did he get so damned lucky? Him a dark soul found this amazing piece of sunshine and she loves him. Working his way down her body with his kisses, he feels her tug him back up.

“I just need you now inside me.”

Opening her legs up and moving between them, he pushes his cock inside her. His body shivers at the feeling of her sucking him into her tight and hot center. No matter how many times he feels her, it still gives him a feeling of total bliss. He loves this woman so much. After they both are satisfied, twice he gloats to himself, and they are wrapped in each other’s arms, he feels her move to look at him.

“I have a surprise for you.”

Okay, so he finally finds out what has her so giddy the last few days. Placing her hand over his, she moves his hand over her stomach. 

“Meet your daddy, little one.”

Oliver stars at her not moving at first. Did he hear her correctly? Is she pregnant with his child? Is this the secret? Rubbing her stomach gently he searches her face for a sign that she is playing a trick on him. She smiles at him and gives him a kiss.

“When I went out earlier, I was not really going shopping. I went to the doctor to make sure before I told you. I am six weeks pregnant. You are going to be a dad.”

Closing his eyes, he feels a tear drop. His incredible wife has just brought more joy to his life. He did not think that was possible. After his dark, cold, lonely life was turned around by being forced into a marriage to a woman who stood up to him, inspired him to be a better man, opened his heart up to love again he was certain he would never be any happier than he was on a daily basis but she surprised him once again. The exhilaration he felt was beyond anything he ever experienced. Of course, following it was doubt and concern. What if he was a horrible father?

Felicity reached up and cupped her hands on his face.

 

“You are going to be a spectacular father. Stop getting worry face on. Our child is going to be the luckiest kid in the world having Oliver Queen as a father. I am just worried that if it is a girl, she will have you so wrapped around her finger and be so spoiled. I love you so much.”

“I love you. You will be the most beautiful pregnant woman ever. I love you.”

“Okay, we will tell Thea and everyone at dinner tonight, okay? Is Tommy going to be home for dinner? I know Dig and Roy are. Mom is here and I already made sure she has no plans.”

 

 

Something was going on with Ollie and Lis. They looked absolutely radiant. Cisco was pounding her about the Laurel kill but she would not have this if she had not made that decision. Seeing Ollie like this was worth an amount of small guilt she felt for having to order the kill on Laurel.

Everyone was at dinner tonight. It was great but Thea knew something was amiss. Donna, Tommy, Roy and Dig were often at dinner but rarely were their schedules set so that they could all be together. 

“Sooooooo….Oliver and I have some news for you.” “Felicity and I are going to be parents.”

Donna screamed. Tommy laughed and everyone at the table was talking and congratulating them at the same time. Sara jumped up and hugged Felicity. 

“Okay, I have a double watch duty now. Don’t even give me any shit about your safety, woman.” Felicity just laughed and agreed.

“I am going to be a grandmother and Thea, you will be the best aunt EVER,” Donna screamed out excitedly.

Any small doubt that Thea had about Laurel vanished when she heard what Donna said. She was going to be an aunt. Ollie was going to be a dad and with Felicity, it was a great occasion. Would Laurel have even wanted kids and what would they be if she did? No, she made the absolute and only true decision. The idea of a small little baby girl with Felicity’s blonde hair and blue eyes or a little boy who pouted like his dad when he did not get his way was the only thought Thea had. Laurel was a threat to her now growing niece or nephew. She was going to tell Cisco when she saw him next that she was sure she made the right choice.

 

 

Sitting in the rocking chair looking at the nursery that had green and white accents with Disney accessories, Thea felt a peace she hadn’t felt for a very long time. The lives of the Queens may look glamorous to outsiders but the reality was they suffered more loss and pain than most families could imagine. The spreadsheet with the losses and gains had been very one sided but a small blonde with a heart the size of Texas was adding gains to even it out. Thea closed her eyes and pictured a small baby bundled in a blanket smiling up at Aunt Thea. A tear fell from her eyes and she heard a voice speak.

“Thea, are you okay?”

“Yes, Ollie. I am happier than I thought was ever possible. I hope Roy and I can come to this place in the future.”

“I want that for you. Yes, it is hard to grasp that not long ago this house was like a tomb, isn’t it?”

Smiling at her brother, Thea nodded.

“Thea, are you doing okay? How is therapy going? I know what it is like to order a kill and I know it remains with you. I never wanted that for you.”

“Ollie, you could not do it. Felicity would have wanted her to remain alive and we both know that was not possible. Laurel was evil. She wanted Felicity gone so she could have you. The idea of Laurel here instead of Felicity actually makes me feel ill. Yes, it remains with me but seeing this soothes it. Every day I see you smiling at your wife, I hear the joking between you and I see her stand up to you and you look down at her trying to make her bend to your will, I know I made the right choice. She was cancer that was too far gone to cure. You should have seen her the last time. Her ego was so huge. She was talking about how you did not love Felicity but only her and other crazy things. I knew at that moment she had to be removed. It just had to be done.”

“I should have done it instead. I am so sorry you had to be the one to take care of it. That order should have come from me. Felicity was in danger and it went on too long. I am sorry, Speedy.”

“Ollie, don’t beat yourself up, okay? I was shown Bratva and the life early on and I knew the way it worked. I wish we did not have to be involved but I know it is a fact that we do. Since we are, I can accept the reality of what needs to be done. Just because we accept, does not mean we have to like it or not look for another way. With Laurel, we looked for many ways but there was only one left at the end. I love you, Ollie and I am so happy you have Felicity. Pretty soon a baby will be sleeping in this crib. Can you believe it?”

“Not totally. I hope I am a good father. I have done so many awful things. I just want my child to be proud of me.”

“They will be. I know I am.”

“Hey, you two. Sibling bonding going on in the nursery?”

Oliver puts his arm around his wife and his hand on her belly.

“Yes, we are just getting ready for this little one to arrive. What are you doing up so late?”

“Your child is doing stunts in there and keeping me awake. Now I have a craving for ice cream.”

Thea jumps up. Wrapping her arms around her brother, sister in law and baby, she yells “group hug” and starts pushing them to the kitchen. Yes, Thea can live with her decision. Felicity brought happiness to her house, her brother and made them a family. She would give anything or anybody to protect that.


End file.
